Ready, Set, Guh!
by Mirc-0
Summary: 4 Transformers have just left their homeworld and are on the search of Optimus Prime. 3 troublemakers and 1 softspoken mech. Will they be able to find Optimus and the gang in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: TF is Hasbro's. All characters unless stated is their's. Snipe Shade & Infrared are my creation.

And it's been a while since I've gotten into the whole fanfiction thing. Sorry for the shortness! It seemed long on my word pad! Just think of this chapter as the prologue or something. The "Establishing Chapter", hehe.

---

It had been many, many vorns of wandering the empty spaces of the universe.

"Anything?"

"No.."

The only activity in whole quadrant would seem to be from the traveling space ship, Sigma Travel Craft 5, which traversed in hyper-speed. With 4 very discouraged mechanoids inside doing their best to keep their hopes up during the ride.

"Sniiiipe..." an infiltration specialist mech, with yellow optics, moaned from behind one of the control panels.

"Reddd..." the recon mech, with a large optic on his left eye, replied at the front of the ship.

"Anything?"

"Primus, I said no! You asked me that an astrosecond ago!" Snipe replied with frustration.

"Could you two rust buckets give it a rest? I can hear you all the way over here." a mech with blue eyes gruffed in his seat, obviously weary of the unnecessary audio disturbances in the craft. It was funny for him to say that because he was a communications mech, whose head module equipment could receives AM and FM radio, shortwave, UHF, and VHF television signals as weak as .000001 watts. In short, he could pick up signals of almost anything.

"Hubs.. You can hear EVERYTHING. I'm surprised you can hear us over the DEAFENING_ SILENCE_ OF THE OPEN SPACE!" Infrared retorted, slamming his heavy hands onto the panel top.

"Please, Infrared, you don't need to result to loud conversation like that. We're all tired. And if you would like, you could go recharge for a few breems." the soft voiced, doctor mech, whose eyes were covered by blue shades, said at the main navigation panel.

"Don't tell him that, First Aid! He's just being a whiny sparkling, cuz he's too_ bored_ to keep his voice capacitor OFF!" Snipe made a larky sneer at Infrared. "You'd just be encouraging his _nasty_ behavior." Motioning his head as if he was a human sticking his tongue. Ofcourse, he didn't even have a mouth OR a tongue to do that with, so it looked more like a silly wag of his head.

"What?? Yer bored too! We've been traveling this crazy universe, and not a HINT of where Optimus and his gang has been found yet! How do we know they're not dead or something. Ship run outta energon, and floated into a black hole or something." answered Infrared, defending himself and finally exploding with thoughts he had accumulated over the course of the travel.

"How could you say that?! If that really did happen, then there would be no hope for any of us! We NEED that Allspark to revive Cybertron. You better-" Snipe said before he was hastily cut off by Infrared tackling him. Red had the ability to block the light signals to a mech that corresponded with the visibility of his body. Thus, making him invisible to his unfortunate prey, or victims.

"Better what?" Red said and laughed as he had Snipe in his grip, twirling and flipping him thru the air.

The two mechs wrestled and clashed with each other in the middle of the ship, making it quite a sight to see. Specifically because Snipe was too hot-tempered to pinpoint where Infrared was attacking him from, and because Red was not focusing on keeping himself invisible to the other teammates, so you would see parts of him disappear then reappear very randomly. First Aid and Hub Cap watched quietly as they came realllllly close to kicking the engine control panels. First Aid jolted in his seat to get up and break up the fight, but Hubs motioned him to leave them alone. [[_They both can become a real pain in the aft if you don't let them tire themselves out._ Hubs said to First Aid thru his comlink.

First Aid silently protested, but eventually agreed to let them fight themselves till they got tired of it. He kept himself ready to jump between the two incase the rough-housing got out of control. It usually didn't. But then again, they had been on the ship for a _very_ long time.

"Get off me!!"

"Let go of ME, and I'll get OFF of YOU!"

"You microchip head! You have your ARMS around my HEAD." Snipe kicked and yelled from under Red.

"Oh... ha! Then I win! I'm the best! The greatest! The next in line to the Prime Title!" Red released Snipe and dusted himself off while cheering victoriously to himself.

Snipe was not too happy of the self-proclaimed outcome, and wanted to _congratulate_ the slaghead in his own special way. Without Red looking, he charged up behind him and knocked him over unexpectedly onto First Aid. The two mechanoids fell backwards, and accidentally crashed into the navigation panels, which sent the whole ship whirling thru space towards a barren planet.

"Snipe you slagging piece of-"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!

A/N: A little prequel homage of the TF: Movie. The other 4 transformers left after the Ark did some breems later. So at this point, the main Autobots are not too far from reaching Earth, and experiencing what we already know happens in the movie.

------

Long light years away, the Ark, which held Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz, was on it's hopeful course towards a planet named Earth. Jazz at the bridge, keeping an eye over any hints of a signal from the Nemesis or of the Allspark. Ironhide boredly observing the ship's functionality status and energy output. And Ratchet, assumingly, working on Bumblebee's voice capacitor in the Sickbay. What seemed only a little while ago, various types of stars and planets had zoomed passed their viewer screen ever since that fateful encounter with the primitive organisms that somehow got a hold of Cybertronian technology. Optimus Prime would never forget how the little carbon-based organisms, called humans, saved his spark by sacrificing themselves to Starscream's fury.

He recalled how he was pinned down by Bonecrusher and left vulnerable to Starscream's myriad of weaponry. But at the last minute, the little primitive ship, made from Decepticon technology, made it's last stand and shot a missile to a weakspot in Starscream's armor. This evoked a horrible screech of outrage from the merciless Decepticon leader, which led him to make a complete 180-degree turn and blow the ship, and it's travelers, out of existence with the same weaponry he had planned to use on Optimus Prime.

What had surprised Prime even more, was that instead of continuing to fight, Starscream sent a widespread comlink message for withdrawal[[_Decepticons, fall back! I have induced serious damage and need immediate repair!_ With that said, the Decepticons reluctantly, yet obediently retreated and headed back to the Nemesis.

"They saved you, Prime..." Ratchet said from behind.

Even with the absolute knowledge that they would not survive Starscream's wrath, they still went ahead and fired. The memory reminded Optimus and brought him to the conclusion that there were courageous, sentient organics somewhere in this universe. And it was imperative that they looked for them since there seemed to be strong enough evidence that Megatron had visited their planet. Why? Only Primus knows why... for now. As the Autobots returned to the Ark, Prime contemplated in his processors that the Allspark could very possibly be on the human's planet. Which would mean that the Decepticons would eventually end up there, despite Starscream's intentions, and without a doubt destroy their civilization in the process of looking for the Allspark and Megatron.

"Hey Prime," Ratchet's voice penetrated thru Optimus' dense thoughts, and brought him back to the present day. "You haven't rested in a long time. Why don't you take a break or something? You look like you are going to worry yourself into stasis-lock with that look." He placed his robotic hands gently onto Prime's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. There are just too many questions that are un-answered. Grave thoughts linger that I may have led Megatron to an innocent planet. Bringing death and destruction despite the fact that the Allspark was there or not. Even worse, he could already have the Allspark." Optimus was unquestionably the pillar that the Autobots looked up to for motivation, but even Ratchet knew that Optimus had his own doubts. He was a great leader, and yet still just a transformer like everyone else.

"Look Prime, whatever happens, it was not your fault. Megatron could have already had the Allspark in his possession if it wasn't for your selfless act to jettison it into the vast space. But enough of that; Go take a break. You can either do this of your own will, or I can order you on temporary leave for recharge." Ratchet responded to Prime as a friend, and as a Medical Officer.

"I know.. I know..." and with that Optimus left his position at one of the windows of the Ark, and disappeared into the corridors.

----

A/N: Primus, writing a really long fic is tough. hehe. I could compile this with the last chapter, but I would prefer to keep them separate. I hope my writing is readable. And I really wanted a serious tone for this chapter. Nothing funny about death, moo. R&R, please! And still more to come!


End file.
